Rutting the Aches Away
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Nidalee knows that she can rely on Rengar to help her out when she goes into heat, but when her urges take her farther than usual, things go in unexpected directions. Commission for Neils de Jong.


Rengar could smell Nidalee's heat, not that the huntress was hiding it. In fact, the smell of the vulnerable and fertile woman in the prime stage to be bred was so powerful as it wafted to his keen predator's nose that he knew she wasn't hiding it from him, despite her having in the past used various scents to dull her own when they were opposed to one another on the Fields and her menstruation would have given her away. In fact, positioning herself intentionally upwind from his home, it seemed she wanted him to discover her, and it was a hunt he was all too excited to take on, intrigued by the fact that she had come to him outside of the League, unannounced. It wouldn't have been the first time, but the occasions were always incredibly entertaining, and so he set off in search of the woman doing everything she could to make herself found.

Leaned against a tree just outside of her den, Nidalee was the picture of brimming, mad lust. Her spear was dug deep into the ground and her 'clothes' were completely cast away, one hand cupping her breast while the other worked her dripping pussy over madly, fingers twisting and pumping into it. She was so primed and in the most bitter part of her heat that her thighs were a wet mess, and a puddle of her nectar had formed on the ground. All by design, of course; masturbation made the smell of her need more intense, and the wind would then carry it down to Rengar, tempting his powerful nose and urging him in to her location. ""Where have you been?' she groaned, biting her lip as she stared at an approaching Rengar.

"You could have just come for me," Rengar noted, though not entirely complaining as he advanced upon Nidalee, his hands already at his armor, trying to get the pieces off as he accidentally tipped his hand as far as his intense impatience went. He was needy, his cock already at full mast simply from the smell alone and the way his mind raced wildly with the many, many things he wanted to do to Nidalee in the process. Their rivalry on the Fields was a true one, the two of them finding a certain competition due to their similarities as powerful jungle predators, both with sensibilities straddling between the human and the animal in different ways, but off of the fields, they carried on something else entirely. An intense and very physical casual relationship predicated on the idea that the two lonely creatures deserved someone on their level to deal with their urges, which were usually timed around Nidalee's very intense heat cycles.

"If I made you come over here and work for it, I knew you would be worked up, too," she said, licking her lips as she peered down at the piece of armor being pulled away that revealed Rengar's mighty cock. It was what she had been left with a deep craving for across the insufferable days of her heat cycle, dominating her thoughts just as much as the beast himself would often dominate her body. "You always fuck better when you have to work for it." Her hips lifted forward and off of the tree, trying to pull her body toward the lap of the mighty, white-furred feline before her, his proud and magnificent shaft calling to her in ways that drove her mad. She wanted it so badly, more than she could fully put into words that didn't make her sound desperate. Not that she entirely cared about how she came off, her own keen nose picking up on the smell of a proud, virile male. In her needy state, her mind seemed to almost shut off in the face of it.

Pulling the hand up from between her legs, Nidalee licked her fingers clean of all the sweet nectar dripping from between her legs, making an alluring and tempting show of it. She was mind-blowingly needy, but she wanted to try and drag him down with her in turn, pulling her deep and far into something so all-consuming that he would be able to give her the mad, feral fucking her body needed. His lust needed to match hers and it needed to be fiery, if she was to have any hope of getting off. At least, in her crazed mind; Rengar had never disappointed, but her head was not entirely on straight, and she was thinking about the mad, fiery bliss of the hardest and most intense sex that he could possibly provide her.

Fortunately, Rengar was keen on giving her just that. Snarling, he pushed forward, his body much larger than her but still very agile. In half a second he was upon her, pushing her body up against a tree tightly, feeling her warmth and soft flesh as he lined his cock up with her slit. Her hot, quivering, drooling slit, so plump and puffy and, best of all, so tight that his head pressing against it always left them with a brief wonder of how it was actually going to penetrate her. Even if he'd done it a thousand times before, that gut instinct sent an electrifying, predatory shock of excitement up his spine, urging him to slam forward and prove how he was going to do it; brute force. He was not a gentle beast, but he was also precisely the kind of beast that Nidalee craved.

The first thrust was the fiercest, pushing into her soaking wet pussy when she was utterly unprepared for any of it, left howling and twisting in mad delight as a result. It was fiery and it wasn't entire gentle either, owing to his hulking frame and a cock big enough to match. Her frame, although tall for a human's, was still lithe and wiry, and she could match the massive, white-furred beast in neither height nor width, small by comparison, and she felt every last bit of that size difference he bore down into her, sparing no effort as his hips drove violently forward and sheathed the entire cock down into her. The sound she made was one of agony-tinged delight, the shock and shuddering sensation that followed fueling something twisted within her, something that adored the sensation and rush. She felt no shame in adoring a little pain, the way his hands were suddenly upon her and grabbing at her body like he owned it.

"I needed this so much," Nidalee groaned, her arms wrapping as much as they could around Rengar's neck as he pulled her right off of her feet, her back dragging against the thankfully smooth hide of the tree in the process. Her legs went high into the air, braced against his hips as he started to thrust into her. "Ah! You're a beast, Rengar, and I'm not talking about the fur!" Each slam of his cock filled her right up, burying his entire length into her snatch as he stretched her out, fucked her loose. The impact of his hips against hers at the height of each thrust was strong enough to bounce her up a little, feeding into the friction as he withdrew and hit her just as she came crashing down against him. The rhythm was a mad one, and his use of strength to throw her whole body heaving into the mix, intensifying the impact when they did meet and he sent her up right again, was as savage and powerful as it got.

The clenching pussy wrapped tight around his cock left Rengar groaning in satisfaction. Although not in heat himself, his lust quickly caught up with him as every signal in his mind drew him toward the woman in heat, whose raw and blatant sexuality in turn pulled him right down into something frantic and uncontrollable of his own. He needed her, lusted powerfully after her, and would not rest until he too was utterly satisfied. "You keep coming back for more," he groaned, hands grabbing at her ass, slapping at it just hard enough to push past the realm of 'playful' as he asserted his dominance over this primed and needy feline female. "I'm almost starting to think you love it rough."

"Ngh, I do!" Nidalee cried out, head rolling back as she held tightly to him. Each slam of his cock into her lit her up harder and harder. As wet and needy as she was, she hadn't been prepared for this; nothing could prepare her for this. His size and roughness were both well beyond what any other partner she'd taken could provide, and she was completely enthralled by what he could do, the magic he would work on her needy and primed form with ease. It was awe-inspiring, and that kept her returning to him again and again. The partner who could most reliably drive her madly up the wall every night, time after time. "I need a man who can keep up with me, and nobody keeps up with me better than you do!" Her head rolled back, spine arching in an attempt to try and push her ample breasts out for his delight, but his body pressed so tightly against hers that it was a fruitless endeavor.

Even Nidalee's voice was a potent point of arousal for Rengar, who soaked delightedly in the way it twisted in delight, edged with moans and heavy with a certain, overbearingly frantic sense of urgency. She needed to get off, likely multiple times in a row, and the way it came across in her voice was a treat for Rengar, who found all of his senses lit up by the seductive jungle queen. The really impressive thing, to him, was that she could keep up with him, something that almost no other woman, human, or otherwise, could do. Yet here was Nidalee, straddling the line in a way that fascinated him, and she also had the chops to keep up with the deadly hunter, the ability to work through all of the intense rawness of being fucked by his swollen cock and endure the force of his frantic thrusts and gropes not only without complaint, but with glee. She seemed the prime mate for him, and these increasingly frequent meetings were things he looked more and more forward to as time passed.

Nidalee's legs flopped loosely in the air as she was pressed hard against the tree, the hands squeezing and grabbing at her ass helping to keep her upright as she was fucked mercilessly. It was exactly what she'd needed, and the increasing volume of her groans and cries of utter bliss betrayed just how dire her heat had been. "I'm close," she moaned, biting her lip as she grabbed at fistfuls of fur and the strong muscles beneath. Her eyes went wide as she stared up at him, her face wracked with pleasure in its most pure and burning form. "And I don't want you to pull out this time." She tried to clumsily capture his waist, but even her long and statuesque legs couldn't fully wrap around his frame enough to lock her ankles in, and she let out a groan of frustration in the process, having hoping to snare him with something more physical. But, lacking it, she simply let out a needy, demanding, "Breed me!"

Rengar had been taken utterly by surprise. Throughout their flings, he had always strove not to cum inside of her, delighting in having his cock explode in front of her face or across her breasts, painting her long and gorgeous body in his cum. It was a proud act, a noble use for his potent and virile seed, but this... He could barely even process it before the mighty cry, the plea to be bred, sent him spiraling into a sudden and frantic orgasm. He groaned, shocked by the way his body reacted to that scream by shoving balls deep into Nidalee one last time and pumping her full of spurt after intense spurt of cum. The molten spunk flooded the woman, left her howling and bucking madly as she took it all, triggering her own orgasm as well and sending her right to paradise. Her vaginal passage clamped down hard around his spasming cock, clenching against each throb, each strain of the muscles in his shaft as he continued to fill her receptive hole up with his seed to the sweet cacophony of his groans and her mad screams of, "Fuck me!" and, "Yes!'

Their bodies slowed down as they fucked right through their orgasms, the two powerful bodies of the skilled warriors left heaving and breathless. Rengar's hands didn't let up from his grip on her rear, and she remained clinging tightly to him with her arms and legs, shivering in delight as she stared up at him. "More," she groaned, eyes lidded and sultry. "I need more, Rengar." There was an impatience to her voice that startled him for its utter desperation, but he was glad to oblige once more his hands running up her body as her legs slowly descended to the ground in anticipation of what was to come.

Although, nothing would have prepared Nidalee for ending up driven onto all fours, bent over a fallen log as he mighty beast descended upon her from behind, his powerful frame casting a steep shadow over her body. At no point in the whole change of position did his cock leave her, the massive feline shaft remaining balls deep within her needy pussy, plugging it and ensuring that only a slight trickle of cum ran out, that the rest was kept inside of her. His hands grabbed at hers, dwarfing her own and pinning them down against the log as he began to thrust. The new position afforded his body even more strength, and he spared o time in getting right back to the savage rhythm he'd pounded her against the tree with.

"Yes! Oh, fuck, this is perfect," Nidalee screamed, pushed into unrepentant vulgarity as the depths of her lust seemed to only deepen. Her body ached, overly sensitive after her last orgasm, and she raced impatiently right toward the next one, not even hesitating or entertaining a second thought as she just went madly for it, howling in frantic and raw delight. "Come on Rengar, you wanna be king of the jungle? Then fuck me hard enough to prove it." Fortunately no longer pinned against the tree, she could throw her own energy into it rather than being bounced around by his strength, so she pressed back, her wide hips meeting the hard thrusts as she sought to feel that meaty cock sink deeper and deeper into her dripping snatch. She was a woman possessed, driven by a lust greater than ever before, and she felt no shame or hesitation in giving it her all.

The extent to which the utterly shameless woman screamed obscenities and pleas to be fucked startled Rengar as much as it excited him, whipping him into a mad lusty frenzy. His relentless thrusts shook her body as he fucked her deep and fast, wanting to coax more of that desperation from her. HE had no idea what had come over her that her heat was so insatiable this time that she demanded to be bred and for him to cum inside of her, but no that he knew she was at that level of utterly raw need, he wasn't going to let up on her for anything, fucking her deep and hard to try and draw from her every sweet second of that madness. "You want me to breed you?" she snarled, slapping hard at her ass and giving her big ponytail a tug, drawing her head back and making her howl in pain loving delight as she looked back up at him leaned over her. "Then fine, I'll breed you. I'll fuck you again and again, and I won't stop until I am dead sure that you're knocked up."

Another slap to her ass made Nidalee's head snap downward as her hair was released, resting down against the log she was bent over as the trembling in her body intensified. The thrusts didn't stop, each shaking her harder and harder. Her nails dug into the log beneath his powerful hands keeping them at bay. "Yes, that's exactly what I want," she confessed. "Fuck me until you can't anymore, I don't even care if I give out before you do, just don't fucking stop!' Her biological needs had taken her by storm, and she was no longer content only with being fucked; she needed to be properly bred, to feel relief from these increasingly frequent waves of madness. She didn't even care any longer about what would come of being bred, what consequences this feral beast she kept as a fuck buddy off the Fields and a fierce rival on them would do, but she knew that she didn't care, that it was something to be sorted out once the searing hot bliss ceased.

The all consuming desperation he witnessed was perhaps the most potent aphrodisiac that Rengar had yet seen from her. Greater even than the way she reeked of sex and need even more in their second round than ever before was the fact that she was so unrepentant and eager in her desire to get fucked, pleading for more through gritted teeth and mad desperation. It was an incredible thing to witness, especially as it was all for him. She wanted nothing more than she wanted him and everything that came with him. Her entire body being offered up, free reign at her still unbearably tight pussy offered up as she begged him to breed her, no matter how long it took. it was an addictive power, a feral ownership of her body that left him groping and squeezing harder at every inch of her delicious form.

With her hands now free, Nidalee was groping herself too. She kept a hand down between her legs, rubbing madly at her aching clitoris and at the cock passing into her folds, even reaching back to fondle the swollen balls beneath that meaty shaft, while the other held tightly to the log to keep herself steady. The thrusts were picking up, her body trembling and her ample breasts heaving as the intensity continued, endless and merciless in its utter depravity. She could hardly fathom everything that was coursing through her needy and electrified body, but she knew that she loved every sweet second of it. "Don't hold back," she groaned again, insistent and stubborn but unsure what else she could possibly have been. Everything felt so good, so powerful, and she just wanted it. As much of it as she could. Greedily, she sought to keep his attention for as long as she could, to get as much of that hard fucking and that hot cum as she could possibly get away with. She had loved when he came on her, the way she could watch his cock twitch as it erupted and thick ropes of molten spunk splattered across her body, but feeling it inside of her, warming her up and giving her a liquid, spreading sensation of utter bliss... It simply couldn't compare.

The two mad, feral lovers found themselves yet again at their peak, both of them screaming this time as Rengar let out a mighty, quivering howl of, "You're mine!' as he shunted one last time into her with such force that he actually drove her body down to the ground entirely, pinning her flat against the soil beneath as he flooded her clenching, velvety pussy with yet another heavy flood of cum, which in turn set off the sultry woman once more. She screamed and trembled, barely capable of words at the quivering, mad peak of her release. It was maddening as it was intense, and she held nothing back in her fervid howls of delight. Nothing felt better than what she found in that moment, that intense, shivering relief. She was by no means sated, but she could feel her hunger recede a little bit, easing up on her and allowing her to better process the world around her and the reality of a situation.

Rengar pulled up a little bit off of Nidalee, his hands seized her and pulling her, to her great surprise, into his lap. His deflating cock slipped out of her as he sat upright and had her face him, a position odd in its utter lack of anything sexual, which she had been expecting. He gave her a frank and honest look as he soaked in her afterglow briefly, savouring the oversexed and satisfied look, her hair a mess, her cheeks burning bright. Even as Nidalee pushed their affair further into the physical, he found himself thinking in the opposite direction, and a look directly into her face only confirmed for him something he'd long suspected. "I have never given much thought to having a real mate before," he explained, not a subtle creature when it came to the finer points of communication. He spoke directly and very to the point. "Until you."

Nidalee had been disarmed by his sincerity and shocked by where it went. She gasped, leaning back a little in surprise. "Me?" she asked, staring wide-eyed back at Rengar, still shivering as her body burned with excitable sensitivity. "You're joking."

"I'm being completely serious," Rengar said, his hands running along her body not with the possessive dominance of a beats conquering a maiden-as uncouth and feral as the maiden may have been-but with a certain tenderness to it. A loving softness that seemed utterly contrasting to everything they had just done, the entire core of what their friendly relationship had been based on. "Not only are you beautiful-and it would take someone better with words to explain how-but you're worthy. You can match me. We can fuck endlessly and you won't break like other mates might. But more than that, you're a warrior. You carry yourself like one, and I would never think to settle for anything less than a proud and worthy queen of the jungle to have as my mate. You are an equal."

Something tightened in Nidalee's chest as she listened to him. She hadn't thought about anything emotional herself, always a little fearful about where things might go on some level, but even more than that just too busy having fun to think much of it. But here was Rengar, confessing an interest in being more than just two powerful warriors fucking their nights away, and it was a solid appeal, she had to admit. There was a respect in his voice, a deep care that left her feeling like he genuinely believed her to be on his level and worthy, where others would not have been. She was too proud to ever even consider a relationship with somebody who saw her as any weaker than them, someone who would not value her talents and her deadliness. But Rengar saw them, and it brought a smile to her lips to hear him speak so highly of her. Then there were the touches, so soft and tempting, a seductive edge to them helping to coax her more primal urges into acceptance, but with a softness that could not be feigned. At least not by a creature as savage as Rengar.

"Well, you are my junior," she said, smiling as she let her guard down happily, a rare treat for anybody to witness. "And as a cougar, I do like my men younger than me." The age gap between them wasn't particularly significant, but she hoped that some jokes to break the ice and ease the situation might serve to show her increased comfort with him. She leaned forward, cupping his face and smiling as she leaned in closely. "But would you be willing to devote that much time to me? If we were to settle down together, especially to have children, you would not be able to chase so much after that cockroach." She was referring to Kha'Zix, the void creature that Rengar had devoted himself to finding and slaying to reclaim his pride. "Especially since you would need to 'play' with me so much more." She bit her lip and leaned in to peck at his cheek. "I would be giving up having to hunt down playthings to be your mate."

Rengar's own chest swelled with heart-tightening excitement as she spoke, pressing tighter against his body as she began laying down her terms. "Maybe having a family, I wouldn't need to hunt as much. Having children to love and protect is a good meaning in itself, better than collecting heads as trophies. And I would most certainly be ensuring your satisfaction; I would be giving up toying with my prey as well." His lips curled into a smile as he pressed forward, the matter seemingly at an end, needing only to be agreed on with a kiss. A kiss that Nidalee met happily, her hands reaching up to scratch behind his ear as she gave him her affection and her love. Both of them could agree to something like that, to finding a solution to loneliness that their strangenesses left both of them with. Together, they would surely be mighty enough to rule the jungle.

They savoured their kiss long, minutes passing as they soaked in a deepening affection, at least until Nidalee's thigh brushed up against a rapidly hardening cock. Rengar's lust was returning to him, and the mere glimpse of something firm against her thigh ignited her passions as well. Her hands were at his chest, and her sudden shove against him caught him by surprise, forcing him to the ground as she looked down happily at his aching cock, slowly positioning herself atop it as she wordlessly began their madness anew.

"Your den is so close," Rengar said in surprise, figuring that they could perhaps relocate elsewhere, although not at all upset that she was pushing onward to anything else.

"I'm not patient enough to wait, and we have a family to start," Nidalee responded, impaling herself upon his cock and showing off her own speed and intensity by bouncing hard in his lap, breasts immediately heaving as she showed her new mate what she could do.

The feeling of his cock being slurped down deep stirred Rengar from his slumber, the white-furred feline groaning as he awoke to see a lump in his blanket where his mate had hidden beneath it, waking him up with an incredible blowjob. The wet heat of her mouth was so quick a way to undo him, and he groaned as his cock erupted without warning, leaving him wondering just how much he had slept through as he flooded her mouth with cum that, ever the pro, Nidalee swallowed down without missing a drop. She was too good and too thirsty to let any of that delicious, salty spunk go to waste.

"Good morning," Nidalee purred, crawling up from beneath the blanket, tracing her fingers along his chest as she settled down to nuzzle into her mate's neck, purring and kissing at his chin as she smiled up at him. "I wanted to give you a little something to start your day; I know you have a lot ahead of you."

"Why don't we start every day off like that?" he asked, smiling as he ran his hands through her messy hair, admiring the happy glow across her skin. "A man could get used to that kind of generosity." He teased, hands running down the supple curve of her body, considering something more intense to continue the day's wonderful beginning, when the bedroom door opened wide.

"Daddy!" screamed two intertwining voices, perking up madly as two very impatient pups scrambled into the room. Nidalee and Rengar's young not only ran into the room, but began jumping onto the bed, assailing their parents with hands and overly eager attention. The bouncy half-breeds were decidedly feline in appearance, their fur bearing both their father's white and their mother's black, although their bodies looked to be more toward the lean agility of their mother rather than the brutish strength of their father.

"It's our birthday!' shouted the boy as he pushed his sister up further along their father's broad chest. "And you promised us we could go hunting, remember? Do you remember?' It was their "first hunt", the excitable children now old enough to begin learning by watching their father in action,

"I remember," Rengar groaned as Nidalee pulled away from him, smiling with all too much joy at the way their pups dogged and prodded him with such impatience. He'd forgotten about it in the hazy, early morning stillness of his mate's mouth wrapped tight around his cock, but once they so noisily reminded him, he was ready to start doing the responsible father thing and not try to angle for some quick morning sex before he left. Not that they would even give him the privacy to do that anyway. "But first, we have to make breakfast. Never hunt on an empty stomach unless you have to; you get desperate, and you make mistakes." He hoisted up his young, one in each arm, and began to carry them out of the bedroom. "So first, we eat."

"You three have fun," Nidalee purred. "Save me some breakfast, I'm going to get a little bit more sleep first." Pulling the blanket off of herself so that she could rearrange it, she exposed to a Rengar looking back her gorgeous body, once more pregnant, her plump breasts barely contained within the nightgown she'd bought as they swelled with milk. "And don't take too long; I need your daddy back here later for some 'mommy time'." She licked her lips and winked as her husband left the room and she pulled the blanket back over herself.

Rengar had settled very comfortably into family life, tending to his children's needs and, most surprisingly, no longer feeling a burning need to chase Kha'Zix. He could wait as long as he needed to, because one day Rengar would be ready for him, but there was no need to hurry that day up when he had so much else to live for.


End file.
